My Prettiest Friend
by thenlearnedhowtofly
Summary: Neville/Luna. Inspired by the Jason Mraz Song Prettiest Friend


I sighed and looked in the mirror, how could she ever fall in love with me? It was alright for Harry, he was famous, and Ron, he was good looking. I knew that if I went to them and told them what I was feeling I wouldn't laugh, but how could they know what I was going through?

I pulled at the tufts of my hair, maybe if I got a cool hair cut? No, she would go for the wacky hair do's anyway, maybe I could ask Hermione to put a charm on it so it changed colour. No, I couldn't go to Hermione, I could imagine that she was one of those old romantics: "if she doesn't love you for who you are then she's just not worth it." She was worth it though, she was the most amazing girl I'd ever met, no one else made me feel quite like she did and I found myself hanging on to every word that she spoke, however nonsensical some of it was.

I was so afraid to show her how I felt. I'd always had my Grandma telling me how useless I was, besides I couldn't see Grandma approving of her, she was, dare I say it, a little too Loony for my Gran, she always used to try and strive to seek social normality, well normality in the wizard community, what with her stupid vulture hat and cloak she'd never fit in with the Muggles.

There's no telling that I was awkward when I was around her, I figure she thought maybe I was a bit slow in the brain, I think that maybe I was, I was only ever any good at Herbology. My social skills were zilch, and I was lucky to have the friends I did have. There was no way I could ever make her love me, or even look at me. I used to try and avoid meeting her head on, you know meaning that I had to speak to her, I avoided her almost in the same way I tried to avoid Malfoy, except I never walked along behind Malfoy in the corridor just to try and get a whiff of the scent of his perfume.

It was at this time in my life I felt so strange, at one minute I felt like a balloon, so high I could almost float, and no that wasn't just the curses the Slytherins had put on me, I was high on something much more powerful than them Muggle drugs they tried to sell me when I went to the other part of London one day. The feeling she gave me was overwhelming, it made me feel like I wanted to burst sometimes, and at other times it made me feel as if I was going to cry. I knew I had so much to learn, I knew she had so much to teach me.

She was by far my prettiest friend, if you could even call her a friend. I know that everyone started to see Hermione as really pretty and everything but she was nothing compared to her, I know everyone thought she was odd with her homemade jewellery and odd style, but it was that that made her herself, that made her so attractive to me. I kept trying to prove to her that really I was a nice person, and that I really did care about her, and trying to do all this without managing to scare her was proving to be very difficult. I think maybe she became a little bit scared of me, following her and then turning and walking in the other direction to her. I think she thought I was a little bit of a stalker to be honest. Everything was looking like it was against me. If she thought I was crazy, then it was all her doing, I used to be a relatively normal boy before, I suppose if you could discount me being a bit pathetic. I'm not sure she realised that she was amazing, it was like she was so wrapped up in her own little world. No harsh words anyone ever said to her could ever reach her but then again all the compliments people gave her also seemed to bounce of the side of her little bubble. She made me lose my breath, every time I saw her skip along the corridor her blonde hair flying it was almost as if a bludger had hit me in the stomach, all the air seemed to rush out of me.

However strange she made me feel I never resented her for it. All through wizarding history there has been a basis, two wizards pair off and that's it for life. It's the basis of our society. In a way the moral of this story, this world, this life, is boy loves girl. I wanted that tale, that fantasy to unfold for us, I wanted the boy to love the girl, and the girl to love the boy back. I was hopeful. I was going to get her despite how stupid and unrealistic my dream seemed at the time.

I knew that I should be brave, and just tell her, or at least make the effort to actually talk to her. For all I know she could surprise me, even better, I could surprise myself. I knew that one day it would be too late, that her beauty could be seen even by the blindest person in the world and I would have lost her. I knew right then that I could not wait, I would talk to her from that day on, I would try my hardest to make her fall in love with me. I could wait from that day on, I would wait from that day on until the day when we finally found a way to learn how to be together, to be each other, to become one. One day, we could redefine open minds, I mean the strange girl and the clumsy boy with no brains. That's not how I saw her though, never.

And if you ask me today, every morning that I wake up in this house with her I feel overjoyed. Whenever I look at you and know that we made you together it lights up my heart, there is a piece of both of us bound together for eternity. Every day I spend with her is golden, and this goes to show that the ending should be left untold as we journey on through life the story continues to unfold. I always have and always will love Luna, your mother.


End file.
